


Manic Monday

by pairatime



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike and Harvey are together, then Mike’s Kid comes back into the picture</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manic Monday

**Author's Note:**

> The first Suits Kink meme

Mike was never going to stop loving the view. Harvey wasn’t all wrong when he joked that it was the reason he liked spending the night, of course he wasn’t going to tell Harvey’s ego that he’d sleep on a park bench if Harvey was next to him. No, Harvey’s ego was large enough even if it was well earned. But he was going to enjoy the view as he waited.

Harvey was still changing before they headed into work; Harvey’s five layers of suits took forever to put on, even if it was fun to slowly take them off, so Mike was alone when the call came. That was the only reason he took it, he ignored Ashley’s calls at work and often when Harvey was around. The only reason he ever took the calls was sometimes Ashley’s cell phone wasn’t being used by Ashley.

“What’s up Ashley?” He asked as he leaned against the railing.

“Wait, what the hell do you mean you have to get out of town? You can’t just… Ashley I’m not at my apartment you can’t just leave…what to you mean you already left him you don’t have a key…you fucking didn’t. He’s 5 you can’t…go to hell,” Mike yelled into the phone as he jabbed it off far harder then needed, just stopping himself from throwing it off the building.

“It’s too early in the morning to be yelling into your phone, the sun is barely up,” Harvey said as he stepped out into his patio while buttoning up his cuffs.

“I need to go; a family emergency just came up. I’m going to be late but hopefully not by much,” Mike explained as he pushed past Harvey and grabbed his own coat from where it had been discarded the night before.

“Your grandmother? Yes, go deal with that, just call in if you can’t make it in before lunch,” Harvey said as he started following Mike only to realize that the younger man was already out the door. “I hope she get’s better.” He called after.

Mike didn’t hear him; Mike wasn’t doing anything but focusing on getting home, normally it would take him over half an hour to bike from Harvey’s place to his, but he was taking some shortcuts he normally wouldn’t for safety reason, namely he didn’t want to get mugged or shot, but it was morning and that made them safer, and he needed to get home fast so safe or not he was taking them.

Even with his memory he wouldn’t remember how he got to his place in less than fifteen minutes. All he cared about was running up the steps of his building to reach his floor to see a little boy frowning up at him from where he sat on an old battered sports bag, ripped and taped in a number of places. “Daddy?”

“Oh thank god Cody,” Mike said as he dropped to his knees pulling his son into a hug as he let himself really breathe for the first time since the call.

It was a Monday, and if it wasn’t the worst way to start a week Mike never wanted to find out what it was.

***

“Ashley, call me back, please,” Mike said into his phone trying to keep his voice level as he watched his son munch down on the leftover Chinese he found in the fringe.

How could Ashley do this to Cody? He knew she was irresponsible, he’d know that since she said she was on birth control six years ago, but to just drop Cody off in the hall, and then not answer her phone he thought as he threw his phone at the couch.

“Why don’t you have a bedroom?” Cody asked as he looked at Mike’s bed, tucked around a corner but still part of his one room apartment. “How do you hide from the monsters?”

“Monsters? You don’t have to worry about any monsters here,” Mike told Cody as he knelt next to him. “The building is monster free. I made sure of it,” he smiled before his eyes caught how Cody was trying to pick up ever grain of rice and bit of noodle. “So Cody what did you have for dinner last night, I wouldn’t want to do the same thing as your mom.”

“We were in a hurry because of mommy’s new job so we split a sandwich, but it wasn’t grape it was red,” Cody added with a yuck face.

“What, but you only eat grape, she must have been in a real hurry to forget that,” Mike said fighting to keep a smile on his face, “and breakfast? Not Chinese I hope.”

“No we didn’t have time she said we needed to meet you early-daddy?” Cody asked when Mike pulled him into another hug, “Are you okay daddy?”

“Yeah, Daddy’s fine just very happy that I got to see you early, it’s not my Saturday after all. Why don’t we get you changed and then we can get a real breakfast how does that sound?” Mike asked as he looked around for Cody’s bag, wiping his eyes so he could find it next to the couch.

“Can we get eggs? I love eggs but mommy isn’t good at cooking them and she always pours ketchup over them,” Cody asked as he looked up at Mike.

“Yeah we can do eggs,” Mike said smiling, “and I know just the place.”

***

“Look I know she’s a client so if she calls or shows up just giver her the message please. No it’s not a breach of privilege…I know because I’m a lawyer. Yes do that,” Mike said ending his call as he watched Cody finish off his second side of eggs, his pancake and hash-browns long gone. “Want some more eggs?”

“Are you going to eat some?” Cody asked as he looked over at Mike plate that had been eggs and toast before looking at his three plates.

“No I’m good Cody,” Mike started before he saw Cody frown and look down, “but you know what, if you get another plate of eggs I may _have_ to help you eat them,” he finished with a smile as he signaled the waitress over again, “Another side of scrabbled eggs please,” he asked.

“Aren’t gowning boys just bottomless, do you want a refill?” he asked with a smile as she gestured to his coffee.

“God yes please, and another milk-“

“Chocolate?” Cody asked hopefully.

“Chocolate milk,” Mike corrected with a smile.

“I’ll be right back,” the women said before walking away.

“Am I going to get to stay overnight Daddy?”

“I’m not sure; Mommy was in a hurry so we didn’t plan it out like we normally do…its okay if you do isn’t it? I know you’ve always gone home before bed but…you wouldn’t mind would you?” Mike asked cautiously.

“It’d be like a sleep over and those look like fun on TV,” Cody said nodding with a grin.

“Then that’s what we’ll do. We’re going to need to do some shopping, get so real food and replace that bag,” Mike added looking at the beat up bag that Cody hadn’t wanted to leave behind, “But I need to stop by my work soon. Do you want to see where daddy works?”

“Really? Pleeeeease can I, can I?” Cody begged.

“Yes Cody, we’ll see if you’re still that excited later,” Mike added with a grin, and then he remembered Harvey didn’t have court or any meetings today, he was going to be in the office, all day.

***

“Okay remember you need to be on your best behavior got it?” Mike said for the seventh time since they had left his apartment after changing, Mike in a suit and Cody in the best clothe he had a clean pair of jeans and a plain blue pull over, when the elevator doors opened and they walked into the main lobby of Pearson Hardman.

“I know already,” Cody said, the same thing he’d said the last three times but he still gripped Mike’s hand tighter and Mike could feel him stepping closer to his leg in response to the dozen or more people zooming around the offices.

“Let’s go to my desk,” Mike said as he started guiding them toward the associate room when he felt a tug on his arm as Cody headed straight for the windows.

“Is that still New York?” Cody asked as he jumped up over and over to see out the window.

“Want some help,” Mike smiled as he grabbed Cody mid jump and ‘boosted’ him so he landed on the windowsill, “and yes that’s all part of the City.”

“Wow…what’s all the green stuff. There’s so much of it,” Cody asked as he pointed at Central Park.

“That’s Central Park, the place we went last month is…there see all the red by the Lake, that’s Bethesda Fountain and the Zoo is over….I’m not sure,” Mike admitted as he scanned the park for the Zoo but couldn’t locate it.

“I know you like the view and all but…is that a kid?” Rachel asked in surprise as she just looked at the kid for a moment before she stepped forward and offered his her hand, “I’m Rachel. I work here along with…Uncle Mike,” she said unsure glancing at Mike.

“I’m Cody and it’s very nice to meet you,” Cody answered slowly, clearly trying to remember the words and get them right as he took Rachel’s hand. “And he’s my daddy not my Uncle, I don’t like my Uncles,” Cody added as he hugged Mike’s hand with both hands once he let go of Rachel’s.

“Uncles? Your mother doesn’t have any-never mind,” Mike said with grimace on his face as he let out a breath.

“Daddy? Huh didn’t see that one coming,” Rachel said as she looked at Mike, “When did you have time to have a kid?”

“About six years ago,” Mike deadpanned, “Can we walk and talk, I need to get some papers filed then I need to find a daycare that takes kids at the last moment, because there are so many of those,” Mike asked as he grabbed Cody and spun him before lowering him to the floor.

“I don’t like Daycare, she’s mean,” Cody said a pout taking over the smile that had been on his face.

“Well this won’t be the same one your mother uses, I don’t even know what one that is,” Mike told his son “so we’ll fine a nice one okay Cody.”

“What’s wrong with the building Daycare? I’ve never had any problems with my niece-“Rachel asked until Mike cut her off.

“What, what building Daycare? We have Daycare in this building?” Mike asked rapidly as he focused solely on Rachel.

“Yes, you really need to read the office handbook someday. All the offices share one on the third floor. It’s part of why we moved into this building last year, but that was before you were here,” Rachel explained gesturing to the elevators.

“We have a daycare on the third floor. And they don’t have a waiting list a year long?” Mike asked again just to make sure his brain wasn’t playing a trick on him.

“Yes. And like I said they’re good. They’re better priced then most daycare and they’re open late,” Rachel said with a smile.

“I love you even more now. Looks like you won’t be far away from me after all,” Mike told Cody as he grinned down at him, “But first I really do need to check some stuff at my desk, and check in with Harvey,” Mike added drawing his smile tight at the last bit.

“Does Harvey know about,” Rachel asked subtly pointing down at Cody.

“No, not yet,” Mike answered with a guilty look.

“Okay then. I’ll be in my office, hiding,” Rachel told Mike as before she waved at Cody, “it was nice to meet you Cody.”

“It was good to meet you too,” Cody answered sincerely as he waved back. “See I can be good,” he told his father once she was gone.

“Yes you can Cody. Keep up the good work.”

***

The pair made it the rest of the way to Mike’s desk without interruption and only a few odd looks, the advantage of being Harvey associate was almost no one other then a partner ever questioned anything he did. Something that seemed to carry over to having a kid in the office.

“Cody you can use your coloring book here,” Mike directed as he pulled out his chair and cleared space off his desk before he started rummaging around the sports bag for one of the book and laid it out for Cody.

“Okay, what are you going to do?” Cody asked as he giggled a little when he realized that chair spun.

“I need to do my own coloring and the chair is not a toy,” Mike answered as he grabbed the highlighters and a brief he really need to get done with one hand as the other clamped into the back of his chair stopping Cody mid spin.

“Okay,” Cody said pouting a little as he started pulling crayons from his box.

Mike pulled over one of the extra chairs and flipped open the brief but paused just watching Cody for a few minutes before he pulled the cap off the green highlighter and went to work.

“When I told you do to research into elementary schools for the Myers’ case this isn’t what I had in mind, I was thinking something along the lines of books and web sites, not toddlers and coloring books,” Harvey said when he dropped by almost an hour, three briefs and a coloring book later looking at Cody oddly.

“This isn’t for the Myers’ case,” Mike said as he stood up quickly fumbling the highlighters that he’d been balancing on his lap sending half of them to the floor.

“I’ll get them,” Cody called dibs as he scrambled off the chair to collect them.

“I didn’t really think it was for the Myers’ case,” Harvey said before Mike could start talking again. “But I am right in saying the call this morning wasn’t your grandmother but you really should have told me you have a sibling, with is it a brother or sister, no let me guess a sister. A brother would have been able to tell you how ridiculous those thin ties of yours are,” Harvey said as he folded his arms waiting for his guess to be proven right.

“Harvey…I don’t have a sister, or a brother,” Mike answered nervously as he straightened his already straight, and thin, tie.

“Cousin then,” Harvey asked giving Cody a single glance before locking his eyes on Mike’s own.

“No, he’s-" Mike started to stay but was cut off by Cody.

“Got them,” he said proudly as he held up the highlighter for Mike.

“Thanks Cody-“

“Are you a lawyer like my daddy?” Cody asked the moment the highlighters were out of his hands and he could turn to look at Harvey.

Harvey was silent for a moment before he answered never taking his eyes away from Mike’s, “No I’m a much better lawyer then your father. You can give the briefs to Donna when you’re done,” he finished before turning and walking away without waiting for a response.

“Harvey,” Mike tried to respond anyways but realized he couldn’t think of what to say. So he just stood there with Cody hugging his leg watching Harvey walk away as all the other associates watched him.

***

_He lied to me! Well… no, he didn’t really. He never said he didn’t have a son or any kid. And he never said his grandmother was his only family. So legally he’s in the clear, technically he’s in the clear. And morally…when have I ever cared about morals?_

 _Okay so Mike didn’t lie. He just let me assume facts not in evidence. And he did a brilliant job. He did a damn fine job of letting me believe he was childless what with never talking about him, never showing off photos of him, having no trances of a child in his apartment, never needing to run home to talk care of the kid…_

 _Who’s raising that kid? Because it sure as hell isn’t Mike, but given his clothing choices Mike had infected him already, but maybe he’s still young enough to save he can’t be more then…5…10…under 13?_

“What are you doing in my office? You have your own,” Jessica said breaking Harvey out of his thoughts.

Harvey ignored Jessica long enough to down the last of the whisky in his hand before turning to face her, “Your office is larger.”

“That’s because I’m one of the owners with my name on the wall and not just a partner. And isn’t 10:30 a bit early to be drinking even for you?” Jessica asked as she dropped a handful of files off at her desk.

“He has a kid, a son named…Cody? I think…” Harvey said as he poured himself another glass of whisky before pulling out another glass and filling it too.

“I thought the kid was for the Myer’s case,” Jessica asked surprised.

“What? Why would we need a real kid to-you seem to have missed to point. The man I’m sleeping with has a kid and I just found out,” Harvey pointed out as he handed one of the glasses over to Jessica.

“So he has a kid? I don’t see the problem,” Jessica said with a smile.

“Are you mocking me? The best closer you have, the best lawyer you have and you’re mocking me. I’ll remember this the next time you have a pro-bono case you want to pass off,” Harvey said with a glare.

“Are you really that scared the two of them will melt your heart,” Jessica asked her smile growing, “That everyone will see the big softy inside?”

“There is no softy inside, Mike was a fluke, the one in a million chance what I may care about someone. And I’m fine with that, odds were it was going to happen some time and at least it happened with someone almost as good as me but kids,” Harvey said letting himself frown before going on. “You have to care about kids; it’s hardcoded in our DNA even I’m not above biology. And he’s Mike’s kid, I’m going to care. I already care and I didn’t even know him yet. I’m fucking screwed,” he summarized while finishing his drink.

“As long as you keep winning cases I don’t care. Now stop hiding and deal with this so you can get back to work,” Jessica said as she sat down in her chair still grinning.

“Fine,” Harvey said as he straightened his tie and check the rest of his suit in the window before turning to the door just as the phone rang.

“Just remember not to do it in front of everyone. I really don’t want to test his ‘I’m not being harassed’ statement, even if he did file it in triplet,” Jessica ordered as she picked up the phone.

“Like I planned on putting on a show,” Harvey replayed as he walked out the door and reached Jessica’s secretary when she motioned for him to stop. Harvey turned and raised an eye brow. “Did you want to-“

“Stop talking,” Jessica said cutting Harvey off as soon as she opened her door, “There are detectives at the front desk asking to speak with Mike Ross.” She told him as she walked passed him heading for the front desk.

“Did they bring drug dogs?” Harvey asked as he started followed, earning himself a dark glance from Jessica.

***

“What, why? I’ll be right there,” Mike said as he put down the phone glancing at his son before flipping his brief’s close, “I need to see someone at the front for just a moment,” he told his son as he scanned the room.

Most of his fellow associate weren’t in the room, not odd this time of day between lunch meeting and court, and those left…well he didn’t trust them with his kid, problem.

“Can I go with you?” Cody asked looking up at him, “I’m bored.”

Or maybe not, “No problem Cody put your book away and I’ll get the crayons,” Mike suggested as he started scoping up the multi-colored crayons and box them quickly while Cody marked his page and closed his book before putting it in his bag.

“Who are we meeting?” Cody asked as he gave the chair one last spin before jumping off it.

“Some detectives need to talk with me as part of my job, I hope,” Mike said adding the last part under his breathe as he held out his hand for Cody and then started leading him back toward the front desk as fast as Cody could go.

Jessica Pearson and Harvey were already there, standing next to two men in suits even cheaper then his old one, the detectives. Mike tried to ignore the way Harvey’s eyes seem to shift between him and Cody and focus on the detectives but that fact that Harvey wasn’t talking wasn’t making it easy. He was never silence.

“And I said if you want to question one of my employee you can do it with me in the room,” Jessica said for the second time, “And Mr. Ross is fine with me being there right,” she added looking at Mike.

Mike just gave Harvey another glace, but the other man still didn’t say anything, “Yes Ms. Pearson is an excellent lawyer. Do I need a lawyer? What’s this about?” Mike asked as he forced himself to look away from Harvey.

“Yes you need a lawyer,” Jessica stated still smiling at the detectives, “Well detectives he’s here why don’t you tell us what this is about,” she added with a predatory smile.

“Your right, Mr. Ross I’m Detective Hart and this is my partner Detective Oliver,” one of the men said as he pointed to his partner next to him. “We just need to ask a few questions but first let’s make sure you’re the right Mike Ross and we’re not wasting everyone’s time. Do you know an Ashley Michaels?” he asked reading off his phone.

“That’s mommy’s name,” Cody announced as he poked his head out from behind Mike where he’d be standing, watching Harvey watch him.

“Yes it is Cody,” Mike answered, “Yes I know Ashley, what did she do?”

“Let’s continue this in Ms. Pearson’s office, for privacy,” Detective Hart suggested giving a look at Cody.

“If you’ll follow me,” Jessica said as she turned toward her office, “June would you watch-" she started asking the receptionist when she was cut off.

“I’ll watch the kid,” Harvey said speaking for the first time. “I’ve got the office space after all,” he added looking at Jessica.

“Never mind June,” Jessica answered meeting Harvey’s gaze for a moment before she started leading the Detectives to her office.

“Harvey you don’t need to I’m sure June is-" Mike started until he was cut off.

“We really do need to have that talk about associate doing what they’re told and not talking,” Harvey told Mike as before turning to Cody, “Well Cody is it? Let’s go to my office,” he said holding out his hand.

Mike hesitated only a moment before kneeling next to his son, “I expect you to be on your best behavior okay Cody,” he said pausing long enough for Cody to nod. “And remember to tell him your coloring books are at my desk and I’ll be back as soon as I can,” he added before giving his son a kiss on the forehead.

“I will daddy,” Cody said before turning to Harvey, “Mr. Harvey my books are at daddy’s desk.” He said with all seriousness.

“Well have to pick them up, and your father need to get moving and stop keeping the detectives waiting,” Harvey told Cody while glancing at Jessica who was waiting with the detectives, “Don’t say anything,” Harvey said as he looked back at Jessica.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” She smiled before leading the detectives away as Mike rose to follow.

***

“Do you see Mike often?” Harvey asked as he watched Cody play with little plastic toys he’d fished out of that god-awful bag.

“He’s my daddy,” Cody answered as he looked up from his toy to smile at Harvey.

“Yes I’ve gathered that much. How often do you see your daddy Cody?” Harvey asked again, fighting the urge to get out of his chair and join Cody at the coffee table.

“On his Saturdays, that what he called them, he takes me to the park,” Cody explained, “But we couldn’t last time, I missed seeing daddy. He was going to take me to Bell-dear Castle. Have you been there?” Cody asked his toy’s forgotten for the moment.

“Bell-dear there isn’t any, do you mean Belvedere Castle?” Harvey asked before going on without waiting, “No I can’t say that I have, I can’t even remember the last time I was in the Park,” He stopped, trying to remember.

“You should come with us, Daddy loves the Park he said it’s his favor place in the whole world,” Cody said excitedly, “I can show you the ducks, you can feed them and even pet them if they come to you but Daddy said I can’t just walk up to them. He said they bite. Does that mean ducks have teeth?”

“I…I don’t believe ducks have teeth no,” Harvey informed Cody. “I may just have to join you. But before we can be seen in public, something will have to be done with your attire…did you let your father dress you?”

“He said I needed to dress up to come to work with him, He said he was going to take me shopping later too,” Cody told Harvey with a smile before he started frowning, “And what tire do you need to do something with?”

“Attire, not tire. And it means what you wear,” Harvey explained, having given up on pretending to be working on his case and moved over to the floor across the table from Cody, “And there is no way I’m letting your father take you shopping alone, he has no taste in clothing at all.” He added as he picked up the one of the toys Cody was playing with, “what is this?” he ask holding up a gray plastic figure.

“That’s the Silver Surfer Mr. Harvey, and this one is the Human Torch,” Cody said as he started naming all his toys, even pulling out a small card for one of them, a card with big yellow arches on it.

“Are these happy meal toys? Does your father take you to McDonalds? I really need to teach him to eat right,” Harvey said to himself as he started pushing around one of the Tonka trucks.

“Daddy doesn’t like McDonalds, but mommy does so I get lots of toys,” Cody said happily as he took one of the other Tonka trucks and raced it along size of Harvey’s.

“Are you trying to race me? I’ll have you know I don’t lose, at anything,” Harvey told Cody before he started pulling his truck ahead of Cody’s but slowed a bit when Cody tried to speed past his.

Harvey actual felt himself smile when Cody got up so he could reach farther, crawling over the table and ended up falling off it into Harvey, not that it stopped Cody from pushing his car all over, up to and including Harvey. And he didn’t even mind as he found himself tickling Cody just so he could hear him laugh again.

“He does taking after his father.”

“What,” Harvey asked schooling his face away from a smile as he looking over at Donna who was standing in the doorway.

“They both fell for you and you let both push you around,” she smirked.

“Mike does not push me around,” Harvey said back with a glare.

“And the number of pro-bono cases you work on quadrupling in the last two months has nothing to do with him,” Donna agreed as she dropped a handful of files on Harvey’s desk.

“You’re fired.”

“That’s mean.”

“You tell him kid,” Donna said with a smile as Harvey looked down at Cody who had just hit Harvey on the chest.

“Ever heard of assault?” Harvey asked Cody as he looked at the kid on his lap.

“What’s that?” Cody asked as he started driving his truck again, even returning it to the table after a few moments.

“Ask your father, tell him it’s a pop quiz,” Harvey told him as he stood up and glanced at the folder Donna had bought in.

“Okay…what’s a pop quiz?”

“You really are like your father, we’ll talk about it later I really need to get this work done, but first,” Harvey answered as he pulled out his phone and pressed one of his speed dials, “Rene, have I got a challenge for you.”

***

“What’s the nature of your relationship with Ashley Michaels?” Detective Hart asked once everyone was sitting in Jessica’s office and Jessica’s secretary had brought in drinks (water all around) for them.

“Our relationship, well about six years ago I have a very bad few days at college so I went to a party and got drunk and found Ashley who was just as drunk and out of it as I was and slept with her. I thought that was the end of it but two months later she finds me and tells me she’s having a kid, my kid,” Mike broke off downing half his bottle of water. “I wanted to be part of my kids’ life, her life but her father was a jackass who had enough money to make sure I never got near my kid. So I get to see my son once a month for five hours, I see Ashley when she drops him off and picks him up for the whole five minutes it takes and that’s been about it,” Mike finished focusing on the ground.

“So the last time you saw her was this morning then she dropped off your son?” Detective Oliver asked as he looked up from a small notepad he had been writing in.

“No, this morning she just left Cody on my door step and called to tell me, only I wasn’t at home not that she seemed to care,” he said with a grimace.

“What?” Jessica said stun as she looked at Mike, “She left him alone? If Harvey doesn’t get your custody plan changed I will,” Jessica told him as she frowned, making Mike smile weakly.

“How did she sound over the phone?” Detective Hark asked once Jessica, “Did she sound normal?”

“She was in a hurry, I could tell that but honestly after she told me she’d just left him I stopped listening to her and started figuring out how do get to my place the fastest,” Mike told them.

“And the last time you saw her in person was when?” Detective Oliver asked.

“Month before last second Saturday, last month she said she couldn’t make it something came up, she said she’d make it up to me. She didn’t,” Mike said bitterly as he looked away from the other and out at the windows.

“Look I think Mr. Ross is being very understanding about answering your questions so why don’t you answer some of his. Why are you investigating Ashley Michaels,” Jessica asked as she leveled her glaze at the two detectives.

“Well Ms. Pearson as I’m sure you know we can’t comment about ongoing investigation but,” Detective Hart said as Jessica was about to object, “if you’ve seen the news you may have seen the reports about a women, her name is being withheld for the moment, attacked three people at a store after her card was declined. Two of them are in the hospital and one…they’re not sure if she’ll make it.”

“So if you hear anything about Ms. Michaels, please give us a call,” Detective Oliver asked as he held out his card for Jessica.

“Thank you, we will,” Jessica said as she took the card and walked them to the door, “Please show these two out,” she asked her secretary before closing the door and turning to Mike, “You need a drink, I need a drink,” she said before pouring both drinks and taking a seat next to Mike, handing him one. “Are you smiling?” she added surprise when she saw he’s face.

“I get to keep him… Ashley’s not going to be showing up to take him away…I get to stay with my son,” Mike just rambled, his smile growing larger. “I get to really know my son, like over night, read bed time stories, cook for him…I get to _be_ his father,” Mike went on sounding giggler with each word.

“Slow down there, we don’t know that for sure. But we will be getting you a better custody plan, and how did you end up with such a bad plan? You’re a good lawyer you had to know it wasn’t fair,” Jessica asked as she sipped at her drink as she watched Mike do the same.

“Her father is rich, not our client rich but rich enough that I took his threat to send Ashley and Cody to Europe if I contested the plan seriously. Even after he died…every time I brought up wanting more time with Cody she talked about her friends in Germany or Russia…five hours a month isn’t much but it was better than that first year…better then nothing,” Mike finished quietly, downing the last of his drink once he was done. 

“Well that’s going to change even if this Ashley didn’t hurt those people,” Jessica said as she stood up, “It’s almost lunch, take it and the rest of the day,-”

“I can’t-”

“Mike, stop talking,” Jessica said holding out a finger, “Spend the day getting your son a bed, food, daycare and everything else I’m betting you don’t have for him so that tomorrow you and Harvey can get that settlement without having to worry about anything else.”

“Thank you so much,” Mike said gratefully.

“Just make sure you get it done today, and take Harvey with you he’s not going to do me any good for the rest of the day,” Jessica said with a smile.

“I will...thank you,” Mike said sincerely one last time before heading out the door, heading straight for Harvey’s office.

“Harvey doesn’t stand a chance,” Jessica said with a smile as she watched him go before turning to her own work.

***

“They both survived, that’s a good sign,” Mike said reaching Donna’s desk, pausing to watch Harvey work at his desk as Cody played on the coffee table.

“He’s adorable, but you better not be hiding anything else,” Donna said looked at Mike, “if you have any more secretes tell him now.”

“In the office where you can hear right?” Mike said with a smile.

“Of course,” Donna smirked before turning back to her computer.

“We’ll be out of the office for the rest of the day, Jessica’s orders,” Mike informed her before opening the doors and walking into the office, “Have you been good for Harvey?”

“Daddy!” Cody yelled as he jumped up and ran to hug Mike.

“Cody!” Mike yelled back as he pulled Cody up into a hug.

“Not under arrest I see. They must not have asked the right questions,” Harvey said as he looked up from his paperwork to watch the pair.

“Nope, they didn’t have a clue what ones to ask,” Mike responded as he lowered Cody to the ground and knelt before him. “Okay Cody I have some bad news and some good news.”

“Uh, do I have to go home already? We haven’t been to the park yet and Mr. Harvey was going to go with us,” Cody said pouting as he looked to the ground.

“He was, was he?” Mike said with a smile throwing a quick glance at Harvey before returning to Cody. “Well that’s the good news we can go to the park because you’ll be staying with me awhile. The bad news is your mother had to go away for a bit so you won’t be able to see her until she comes back. Only I don’t know how long that will be,” Mike told his son.

“Mommy’s gone?” Cody said not understanding. “But mommy’s always around, mommy’s mommy.”

“I know but, it was real important. She wants to be with you but she can’t. I’m sorry Cody,” Mike said pulling Cody into a hug as Cody sniffled. 

“Will I see mommy on your Saturday?” Cody asked through his sniffles.

“Not for a few months Cody, I’m sorry,” Mike comforted Cody as best he could.

“Well it’s lunch time and I’m hungry and it’s my understanding that little boys are always hungry so we should go get something to dine on and I do believe they sell food somewhere between here and Belvedere Castle,” Harvey told the others as he rose from his chair and checked his tie (and suit) in the window.

“How’d you know I wanted to take Cody to Belvedere Castle?” Mike asked as he looked up at Harvey before looking back at Cody, “you remembered?” he smiled.

“I always remember daddy. Let’s go,” Cody begged as he started pulled Mike toward the door.

“Yes let’s go. I’m even willing to over look that awful clothing for now,” Harvey said as he led the way out of his office.

“It’s the best I had for him,” Mike said with a sigh, “If it were up to you he’d be wearing a suit from Rene’s.”

“And it is up to me, and Rene’s looking forward to the challenge,” Harvey answered with a smirk before turning to look at Mike. “And I wasn’t talking about _his_ clothing.”

“Harvey,” Mike said threateningly, for all the good it would do, as he followed him to the elevators making sure no one ran over Cody as everyone seemed to have some reason to be in this part of the firm.

“I’m going to save him from your taste, in clothing and a great many other things it’s the last thing I do. So get use to it,” Harvey told Mike as the three stepped in the elevator.

“We need to stop on three,” Mike said changing the topic, “The building has a day-“

“Daycare for anyone that works here. It’s a very progressive building,” Harvey finished with a smile.

“Why do I have this feeling that yesterday you wouldn’t have known that,” Mike said giving Harvey a look to which the other man just smirked. “And about the day care, I called and they like having more then one name-“

“Put Donna’s on it as a third name, just in case we’re both in court. But the fourth name really should be someone who doesn’t work at the firm,” Harvey said answering the question before it was asked.

Mike just smiled when the doors ding open.

***

“Can I play now?”

“Did you finish all of your hotdog?” Mike asked as he looked over at Cody to make sure his lunch was all gone. “Okay but you make sure I’m in sight the whole time and remember-“

“If I can’t see you, you can’t see me,” Cody recited from memory, “I know,” he complained before running off to jump on the jungle gym.

The two men watched Cody play in silence for a few minutes before Harvey spoke, “so we’re alone. Anything you want to tell me.” He asked not looking over at Mike.

“I wouldn’t call Central Park during lunch as alone,” Mike joked only for it to fall into more, and now uncomfortable, silence. “I haven’t seen him since I started working for you. And I wouldn’t be seeing him until next weekend normally. I was planning on telling you this weekend,” Mike said, getting straight to the heart of the problem.

“We’ve talked about our families. You didn’t think that was a good time?” Harvey asked still not looking over at Mike but keeping his eyes on Cody.

“In the office, during the middle of the day when anyone can stop by, no. That was not a good time to tell you about my son because you want to know everything and I knew I’d tell you. I’d tell you how I got so fucked up after getting kicked out of school I didn’t know what day of the week it was half the time, and at some point during it I got a girl pregnant only for her bastard of a father to keep me from seeing him until he was almost one and I still only get to see him one day a month for a few hours. So no that was not the time to talk about it,” Mike answered his voice laced with anger, pain and bitterness as he looked anywhere but at his kid.

At first Harvey’s only response was to reach out and take Mike’s hand in his. It wasn’t until Mike’s breathing seemed to even out that he spoke, “Your right I want to know everything.”

“Not here, not with Cody-“

“Tonight after we put him to bed. His bed times like that 9-10 o’clock?”

“I-I, I have no idea. I’ve never had him for bed time before,” Mike said as he sat up, “I know no idea if he needs a night light or what kind of pajamas he wears. I didn’t see any in his bag-" Mike started fritted.

“Calm down, we’re going shopping so that fine. We’ll just have to ask him. We’ll be doing that a lot over the next few weeks I think,” Harvey said as he rested his arm on Mike’s shoulder, leaning just a hair closer to the younger man.

“We will,” Mike asked hopefully as he looked up at Harvey.

“Yes how else did you expect to learn that he’s-you weren’t talking about that part? Yes I said _we_ and I meant _we_. I’m not walking away just because you have a kid or just because you hid it from me. But I do want to make one thing very clear, are you listening?” Harvey asked look Mike in the eyes.

“Yes,” Mike said swallowing hard as he met the stare.

“You can sandbag the opposition, our clients, Louis and even Jessica if you’ve asked me first. But you do not sandbag me. You should have told me this morning as soon as you got to the office if not before. I should not have found out the way I did. Am I clear?”

“Your right, I should have, sorry. I just panicked,” Mike confessed as he broke eye contact and looked back toward the play area and Cody.

“If you’d already told me you wouldn’t have needed to, so tonight we’ll talk,” Harvey said ending the subject.

“Tonight,” Mike agreed before he shot up, “Tonight, how am I going to fit another bed in my apartment. How am I going to fit anything in my apartment?” He asked himself wide eyed.

“You’re just now thinking about this? Just how does your mind work,” Harvey asked as he shook his head at Mike, “and you’re not going to your apartment anyways. You’re moving in. We’ll have movers throw away your things tomorrow,” Harvey informed him.

“What? I like my stuff and why am I moving into your place. Last time you suggested that I said no remember?” Mike reminded him.

“That was before you had your son full time. I have a guest room, you don’t even have a _bedroom_. So yes you’re moving in. Now are we going to FAO Schwarz or to see Rene first?” Harvey mused aloud.

“You are going to spoil him,” Mike just said with a smile as he leaned closer to Harvey.

Harvey just smirked.

The End


End file.
